Scandal Help
by Bori4life
Summary: So I need to find this story this part is in a chapter where Olivia leaves without a bodyguard and Fitz punches a man with a camera and later Elijah comes to get the kids and he explains something to her about how it would kill him if he lost her. Please PM me ASAP. Do not read story in file it's not important.


The next two days Gabriella stayed cooped up in the house spending time with Taylor and their mom. She was also thinking of the option to go to New York for the paper work and everything. It was now Monday morning, which meant school, something she did not feel like going, but she had too. She got dressed really fast and hurried out the door to her car. She rode by herself since Taylor caught a ride with Chad. She pulled up in the school's parking lot, got out the car and walked inside the school.

She walked to her locker to get her books and then went to class. She went straight to her desk and started to think about what would happen when they get to New York. She put her head down on the desk and started crying. She didn't even notice that the whole gang was there let alone looking at her. Troy went to pick her up and sat her on his lap. She turned and put her face in his chest.

"What's wrong" Troy whispered in her ear. She sat up a little to look in his eyes and they were wet. She then buried her face back in his chest and cried. Troy hugged her tightly and whispered comforting words in her ear.

"I'm scared Troy." She said crying harder.

"Scared of what"

"First off, what people in New York are going to think of me, second, that Ian will find out about the rape before I tell him, I'm just scared of everything once I step foot off that plane."

Troy looked around and all eyes were on them. He picked her up bridal style and walked out the class to go where they knew nobody would find them. He walked up the steps and sat down on the bench with her still in his arms.

"Baby please stop crying, I don't like it when you cry" Gabriella sat up straight and wiped her eyes and just lied there looking at the sun. "Are you okay now?" Troy asked, Gabriella nodded her head and smiled sadly.

"I haven't cried like there since my parents died, so I'm glad I could get that off my chest." She sighed.

 **Gabriella's POV**

Once school ended, I got my car and drove to my Nana's house. I pulled up to the front and got out the car. I headed for the front door and knocked. Ian opened the door and said jokily, "Hello, may I help you"

"Haha, very funny monkey" I said walking into the house. We walked upstairs to Ian's room and saw Kristi watching TV. I stayed there for a few hours talking and catching up with Kristi.

"I guess we can leave for New York Friday, since we get out at 12 for Christmas break, and stay there until the day after Christmas I guess. We're going to need 15 tickets, do you think you can get the tickets by then. Troy's mom and stepdad and their two kids are going plus his dad and stepmom and their thing of a daughter." I told Ian as we walked to my car.

"Are you sure we want to pay for 15 tickets, can I just get the jet, I could get everything settled by then. I sighed and nodded

"Now you and this Troy character-" Ian said. I interrupted, "I met him on the first day at East High, we dated a month after that and I'm really happy. He's different Ian, he is a bad boy and yes he _used_ to be a player, but he's changed." Ian sighed and looked at me as I got into my car.

"Players never change Ella…," Ian said leaning against the window. I sighed and put my head down with my famous pout. Ian saw this and sighed

"…But I guess.. I could be nice and get to know the guy" I smiled and picked my head up.

"Thank you" I said sticking my head out the window and giving Ian a kiss on the cheek. I started the car and called Troy's mom while backing up.

 _Bridget/_ Gabriella

 _Hello_

Hi Bridget its Gabriella

 _Hi Gabriella, how are you_

I'm good, I wanted to ask you a question

 _Oh, okay_

Well both of my grandparents want to meet you guys and one live in New York, so I was wondering if you guys would come to New York for Christmas and New Year's. The flight arrangements are already set and everything.

 _That would be great, but who's all going_

Me, my brother and his girlfriend, my sister and her daughter, my mom's parents, and Troy of course, and if they agree Jack and his wife and their offspring

 _(Giggling) I don't know Gabriella I haven't been in the same room with Jack and **her** since….if you didn't know she **was** my best friend_

I didn't know that, but I do know that you guys have your difference, but I think Troy would want both his parents there

 _I guess we could come when and where should we meet you_

Can you meet in Albuquerque on Friday around 6 p.m. at Jack's house?

 _(Sighing) Okay, I guess I should start packing_

Okay Goodbye Bridget

 _Thank you Goodbye_

 **No one's POV**

Gabriella pulled up at her house and got out the car. She went inside and took a shower and went to her room. She put on her thong and bra and a shirt. Just as she was about to get in the bed she heard knocking on her balcony doors. It was Troy smiling at her, she shook her head and opened the door and closed and locked it once he was in and she got in the bed

"What are you doing here" Gabriella asked smiling at Troy. Troy got on top of her and kissed her. "I just wanted to see my sexy girlfriend." He said sucking on her neck. Gabriella moaned and giggled.

"You're horny aren't you?" She asked and Troy nodded his head and Gabriella laughed and moaned.

She flipped on top of him and started to kiss his neck down to his collar bone and she started to unbutton his shirt. After it was unbuttoned she ran her nails up and down his built up chest and abs. He moaned at her actions and closed his eyes. She then gave him butterfly kisses down his chest flicking his nipples on the way down. Gabriella felt a huge thing on her thigh but tried to ignore it. Troy grabbed her waist and brought her back up and kissed her square on her lips.

Gabriella pulled away and looked Troy in his eyes and said

"I want to be in charge." Gabriella told him and stood up. She reached over to her drawer and got two black ties and tied his hands to the headboard. She then started to unbuckle his jeans and pulled them down his legs.

He kicked off his jeans and looked Gabriella in the eyes before she reached behind her and unclamped her bra and threw it behind her. Gabriella then pulled her thong down her toned legs and stepped out of them. She walked towards Troy and played with the hime of his boxers before she pulled them all the way down. Gabriella was looking at the sight in front of her and smirked at Troy,

"Someone's VERY thrilled I see" She exclaimed and he nodded eagerly.

"It's the things you do to me" Troy said biting on his bottom lip. She smiled at him and started to stroke his cock up and down. Gabriella licked the tip of his cock and started to take the whole thing into her mouth. "Ohh..yeah.. there baby" Troy moaned out.

Troy had his eyes shut tight and his head back "Ohh..Brie I'm.. finna..cum" Troy told her making her move even faster until he came into her mouth and she lapped it all up. Gabriella looked at Troy's face and giggled; she reached up and untied Troy's arms. Troy then flipped them over and started kissing her hungrily.

Troy made his way down to her neck kissing every spot before finding her spot and sucking and biting on it. He then played with her now hard nipples and started to suck her left while massaging her right and did the same to the other. Troy kissed his way down her nice toned stomach playing with her belly ring on the way. He then ran his thumb on the inside of her legs near her pussy making her moan like crazy, he then put his hands on the hems of her thong and pulled them down and threw them over his shoulder he really didn't care where it landed. He kissed her soft skin on top before he flicked his tongue on her swollen nub.

"Oh!" Gabriella exclaimed, bucking her hips, she reached and run a hand through his now sweaty hair. He looked up, keeping eye contact with her as he continued. "Look at me while you fuck me Troy Bolton" Gabriella begged. He stuck his tongue in further separating her folds while also sucking on it. When he was done he plunged two fingers inside of her "Oh..Shit" She yelled. Troy smiled at her and added another finger into her "Fuck Troy" She exclaimed. Troy then started to move even faster than ever.

"Oh Troy...AHH..ohh" Gabriella cried out moving her hips with his fingers. "Troy I'm so close baby" She cried out. Troy then started to press on her clit with his thumb. "Ohh I'm cumming baby" When she came Troy took his hand out and licked his fingers clean.

In...NOW" Gabriella demanded. Firstly Troy went and got condom out of his drawer and then Troy smiled and nodded at Gabriella before he positioned himself and pounded himself inside of her making her gasp. He begging to pump fast and kissed her on her neck. "Ohh..deeper baby" She begged. He simply obliged and did as he was told.

"Ahh.. yes baby right.. there..Harder" Gabriella panted out. "I'm getting close babe" Troy told her and started to rub her clit. "Cum with me baby"

She told him. About 2 minutes later they came together. They just laid there for a few minutes and then they were both sound asleep.


End file.
